The Power Of Friendship an MLP HIE
by joshua78967896
Summary: After being constantly bullied at school, A young man 14 years old named Joshua McDaniel Just wanted some friends So After picking up a gold coin and falling asleep He is transported To The magical world of Equastria Where he gains magical powers that will aid him in Equastria and also to find his true love Note every thing is owned by their respected owners i do not own hasbro or
1. Chapter 0

Ok first off i just want to say that this is my first fanfiction so give me support please turn to the next page to start reading


	2. Chapter 1 Where Am I ?

After Josh Got home from school he went straight to the bathroom and saw the true severity of his wounds,for it was another day at school and another day with the arm was broken...again and his nose was busted...again and his head was pounding so Josh got a paper towel and held it to his nose to stop the bleeding whenever he moved he winced in pain as his broken arm was starting to make a grinding sound Josh then screamed in pain as he fell over and hit his head on the toilet he then blacked out.

When Josh woke up he was in his bed with a cover pulled over him he then thought "Nobody's my friend everybody just wants to hurt me i wish i was dead" after Josh thought this he looked outside and saw a golden coin he then went outside and picked it up,got inside quickly and laid in his bed for ten minutes then he fell asleep.

When Josh awoke he was in a dark forest. "Where am i" Josh thought as he wandered around. It was sunny out so it wasn't hard to see he then saw a town with Ponies? "Yep Ponies" Josh thought as he went into the town not knowing what was in store for him

Josh was continuing to walk in town when all of a sudden he saw a pony with wings. Josh could not take anymore of this unknown place so Josh then passed out.

When Josh awoke he was in the forest again "Ugh I really just want some friends "Josh said as he walked back into the town this time he was prepared so he just stood there and waited.

Twilight Sparkle was walking through Ponyville with her friends when she saw something that caught her eye. It was a strange shaped being that stood on two hooves,it had long arms with some sort of claws and it had a patch of hair on its head. "Um everypony can i have your attention please "Twilight said as every pony faced her "Um everypony i think that i might have found a Changeling" all of her friends then said "Where" Twilight then pointed in the direction of the being her friends then said"Yeah that's a Changeling let's get em" as they charged towards the being

Josh just stood there for about a minute when he saw six Ponies charging toward him and Josh then thought to himself "Well i am about to take this beating i guess that i will have to deal with more abuse" and that's exactly what they inflicted Punch after Punch, Kick after Kick when all the hitting ended Josh slowly got up off the ground and said "I see more bullies nobody's my friend everybody just wants to hurt me" Josh then limped away into the forest again and headed in the direction of the castle that he saw when he first came to this world he went to the top floor and cried his eyes out "At least i have myself " Josh thought

Twilight Sparkle was in shock and so was Applejack,Pinkie PIe,Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy,and Rarity "That wasn't a Changeling it was an innocent being that just wasn't a pony alright everypony we have to go find him and apologize but that might not be enough so i have devised a plan Rainbow Dash since you have been bullied you know how to deal with this you too Fluttershy what you do is you find him and apologize,relax him,and then take him to the hospital is that understood? "Yes Twilight i will do my best" Fluttershy said "Got it but Twi what if he runs off again? "Then you follow him alright everypony are we all set " "Yes" the mane six said "All right well then let's search the castle first well be hiding in the bushes okay'? "Then let's go"Twilight said as she and her friends went into the Everfree Forest.

As Twilight and her friends began to approach the Castle of The Two Sisters they heard loud crying "Oh my That must be him" Fluttershy said as she and Rainbow Dash entered the castle they heard it from upstairs so they went upstairs when they were at the doorway Rainbow Dash said "Let's go" as they approached the being

Josh was Still crying when he heard footsteps or he would say hoofsteps he looked up and saw the Ponies that beat him up Josh slowly got up and said "Please don't hurt me i have done nothing wrong" as he began to shake violently Fluttershy then came over to Josh and said "sh sh sh it's okay we didn't mean to harm you we thought you were someone else" the pony that was talking to him was a pegasus with long pink hair and had a light coat of yellow with cyan eyes"It's true" Rainbow Dash said this pegasus was a light cyan color with rose colored eyes and a rainbow mane and tail Josh then said "Really" "Really " Fluttershy said she then asked him"Need a hug?" Josh then hesitated but then nodded his head Fluttershy then embraced him his muscles began to tense up " Relax Oh and by the way my names Fluttershy" "And my Names Rainbow Dash Well are you ready to go ?" "Yes" Josh said as they left the Castle he then met the Two Ponies friends there was Applejack,Rarity,Twilight Sparkle,and Pinkie PIe and they were all his the first time Josh was beginning to like this world.


	3. Chapter 2 The Tranformation

Chapter 2 The Transformation

Josh and Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash then began to walk through the Everfree Forest with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy Helping him up by keeping him propped all of a sudden Josh heard a faint growling sound "Um Girls did you hear that" Josh asked "No i don't think so" Rainbow Dash said It got louder when all of a sudden something jumped out of the bushes it looked like a wolf but it was made out of tree parts with glowing green eyes Rainbow Dash then let out a gasp as she said"Timberwolves!Fluttershy go with Josh i will hold him off" She then bolted towards the Timberwolf. Fluttershy then said "Get on and let's go" in a scared Josh then got on Fluttershy's back but when he looked back he saw Rainbow Dash about the kick the Timberwolf when the Timberwolf then raked its claws over the Pegasus's face Rainbow Dash then yelped as she fell to the ground with the Timberwolf coming in for the final inside Josh snapped as he then got off of Fluttershy's back and then went to Rainbow Dash's aid "What Are you doing run or else you'll die !" Rainbow Dash said. But Josh Faced the Timberwolf and screamed"DO NOT TOUCH MY FRIENDS" Then Josh's body began to glow in a billowing light when the light faded Josh's appearance had changed for one he had wings that were made of pure fire and his hair was a crimson red Josh glanced back and saw Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy moving their mouths probably saying "What" Josh then pointed one fire at the Timberwolf and a beam of energy came out the Timberwolf was now nothing more than ash But in the meanwhile Josh's Fire wings dimmed out and he had burn marks over his back he then collapsed to the ground.


	4. Disclaimer

Hey guys its me just wanted to let you know I will end this story and put it up on my drive in case someone wants to continue I can't finish because ei have no time and just lost interest

however I will make splatoon fics now so bye for now


End file.
